What About Us?
by WankyKatniss
Summary: Santana's graduating. Brittany's not. As much as they want to ignore it, they have to figure out what will happen with their relationship. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys! This is a really short chapter but it's just setting up for everything else if you think I should continue it. Please leave a review letting me know if I should continue it, or end it, or give me advice or criticism or anything really! Hahaa. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters, places, and everything else are not mine. **

* * *

What About Us?

Santana pulled up into Brittany's driveway, wondering why her text to come to her house seemed so urgent. She quickly walked to the front door and knocked before the door opened and revealed Mrs. Pierce.

"Hi Mrs. Pierce." Santana said with half-hearted cheerfulness. She really wanted to see Brittany but could never be anything but nice to her mother.

"How many times have I told you dear, call me Susan!"

"Sorry Mrs- uh, Susan." The older blonde simply giggled and told the nervous Latina the Brittany was in her room.

"No funny business up there! I don't care if neither of you can get pregnant!" Santana blushed fiercely as she made her way upstairs to her girlfriend's room. She knocked on the door tentatively, revealing an equally nervous-looking Brittany.

"Hey San!" The blonde said before pulling the smaller girl into her room and closing the door.

"Hey B. What do you need to talk to me about?" Santana sat down on Brittany's bed, awaiting an answer.

"Well, um, I-I'm not graduating." The now shy blonde stood in the middle of her room, looking down at her feet, not wanting to meet her girlfriend's gaze. "I've been wanting to tell you but I didn't know h-"

"Wait," Santana hissed angrily, standing up. "What do you mean you're not graduating? How could you not tell me this? I could've helped!" _Please tell me this isn't happening. _

"I didn't want you to be worried about me," Brittany looked down at her hands. "Everything's just going so great for you and I didn't want you to get distracted." Santana's face softened.

"Britt, I'd do anything for you. You know that." Brittany glanced up to meet her girlfriend's gaze.

"I know but you've done so much for me already. This is about you." Brittany sat on the bed in her room and patted the spot next to her signaling for Santana to join. The darker girl sat and intertwined their hands. _They fit so perfectly._

"There isn't _anything_ I can do?" Santana asked desperately. The blonde shook her head, an adorable pout forming on her lips. She couldn't resist the urge to peck the blonde's lips with her own, making the pout transform into a shy smile.

"Maybe it's a chance for me to start over?" Brittany questioned, seemingly trying to convince herself more than Santana. A crease formed between the Latina's eyebrows. _Start over?_

"What do you mean?"

"Well I get to be a two-term Senior Class President!" The blonde's eyes lit up at this thought. Her excitement made Santana smile softly. "And if I try harder maybe people won't think I'm so stupid." Tears started brimming at Brittany's eyes and she said this. Santana got off the bed and kneeled down in front of the blonde, making eye contact.

"You listen to me," the darker girl said with a soft yet sure expression. "Don't let anyone, _anyone_ ever tell you that you are anything less than perfect. You may not be totally book smart, but you're a genius where it counts, Britt. And I love you for that." Brittany smiled largely at the Latina, her brimming tears quickly transforming into those of joy. Santana released one of her hands from the blonde's grip to brush away a stray tear that escaped.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Santana answered with assurance that sent tingles throughout Brittany's body.

"You give me tingles," Brittany said with a giggle, never one to have a mental filter. Santana smiled that kind of smile that only Brittany gets to see. _God, I love her._

"You give me tingles, too, Britt." She said this with a slight chuckle before pulling Brittany off the bed and embracing her tightly, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist. She buried herself into the familiar blonde locks, appreciating every moment before reality kicks in.

She releases her grip on the blonde and looks deep into her crystal blue eyes. Santana leans into Brittany's tall frame slowly before pressing their lips together in a sweet and soft kiss.

* * *

The final bell rings as Santana hurries to meet Brittany at her last class. The two girls link pinkies as they make their way to Santana's car. Ever the gentle-lady, Santana opens up the passenger side for Brittany first, eliciting a small smile and blush from the blonde.

"After you, my lady."

"Why thank you, my lady." Santana shuts Brittany's door before heading over to the driver's side. They headed to Brittany's house in a comfortable silence, both girls tired from all of the excitement of the second-to-last day of school.

When they pull up into Brittany's driveway, Santana makes a move to get out of the car but Brittany places a hand on her arm and keeps her there.

"What's up, Britt?" Santana questions with a confused expression.

"Well you know tomorrow's the last day of school..." Brittany starts. Santana nods, urging her to continue. "Which also means it's graduation," Brittany looks down at her hands, unsure of how to say what she really needs to.

"Yeah, Britt. Where are you going with this?"

"W-well you're graduating. And I'm not. And I think we need to talk about what we've been avoiding the past few days." Santana's eyes widen in understanding.

"The University of Louisville is 4 hours away from Lima. And I just-,"

"Britt, please. I can't think about this right now," Santana pleads desperately.

"We need to talk about this San, you know we do. I love you more than ducks and rainbows but I need ask this." Santana remains silent as they are both caught up in each other's eyes, already knowing what the blonde is about to say.

"What about us?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Please let me know if I should continue this! REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2! Please let me know if you have any advice or criticism. This is my first story, so I'm open to whatever you guys have to say. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"What about us?"_

Brittany's words rang in Santana's head over and over until she could process an answer. The Latina finally looked up into her girlfriend's eyes and sighed.

"Britt, listen to me, okay? We're gonna be fine. It's just one year, right? We'll talk over the phone and on Skype and I'll visit you every weekend. And then hopefully you'll get into the University of Louisville with me next year. It'll all work out." _Please let me be right._

"But San, what if I don't get in? And you need to focus on your schoolwork, not mine. I can do some things on my own, you know," Brittany said almost harshly. Santana was shocked and angered by the blonde's uncharacteristic outburst.

"Did you ever think maybe I just wanted to help out my girlfriend?" Santana fired back.

"Did you ever think maybe I don't want to go Louisville?" After seeing the hurt look that flashed through her girlfriend's face, Brittany immediately regretted her words.

"San, I-I didn't m-,"

"Just forget it," Santana whispered, cutting her off. "We obviously both need to think about things more. How about we wait until after graduation tomorrow? We'll have all summer to work it out." The Latina said this with a finality that ended the conversation. She got out of the car, and opened Brittany's door for her on the other side. The blonde smiled a small smile hinted with sadness.

"I love you, San. You just have to think about you, okay?" Brittany reached out to cup the smaller girl's face, causing their eyes to meet. Santana smiled softly, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I know, B. I love you, too." Brittany leaned down to peck Santana's cheek.

"Good. Now go home and get some rest. Can't have that beautiful face of yours looking tired for graduation, can we?" Santana chuckled softly, walking back to the driver's side of her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Britt."

"Make sure you look for me and Lord Tubbington cheering you on in the crowd!" Santana smiled as she got into her car. _How am I ever supposed to leave this girl?_

* * *

Santana parked her car and grabbed her backpack from the backseat before heading up to the front door. She stepped inside, kicking off her shoes and dropping her backpack on the floor.

"Mama? I'm home!" she shouted.

"Ay, mija! You know it scares me when you shout like that!" The older Latina made her way into Santana's view, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"How was your day?"

"It was fine, Mama," Santana said with a huff. She really wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Just fine?" Santana didn't respond and instead plopped down on the couch while the older Latina made her way into the kitchen in the next room to start dinner.

Man, did Santana have a lot to think about. She'd never really thought about Brittany not wanting to go to college with her. She always figured that wherever they go, they would go together. Whatever future Santana pictured for herself, Brittany was in it. It was simple. But now her ideal future was getting shaky, and she needed to figure out how to fix it.

"Mama?" Santana called out.

"Yes, mija?" Mrs. Lopez made her way from the kitchen and was met with her daughter's scared and nervous expression. "What's wrong?"

"Brittany's not graduating." Santana said somberly, not wanting her emotions to get the best of her.

"Ay, Santana. I'm sorry." She ran a hand through Santana's hair comfortingly, sensing her daughter's unease.

"What do I do, Mama?" Santana felt like a frightened child as she searched her mother's eyes for the answers to her problems. "I-I mean I could put college off for a year and help Britt, or go to college and help her on the phone , or-," Santana's fast rambling was cut off by her mother.

"Stop. You are not putting off college, Santana. There are no guarantees with that. You need to start your future. You can't put all your focus on Brittany." The older woman said sternly.

"But my future _is_ Brittany, Mama."

"You don't know that. You're in high school, mija. You know I'm supportive of you and Brittany but there's a better chance that you won't be together forever. College is a stable choice and will ensure you'll have what you need for the future." Santana stared at her disbelieveingly.

"I'm going up to my room," Santana said angrily as she got up from the couch, fuming every step of the way until she slammed her bedroom door. She sat on her bed with a huff, putting her head in her hands and attempting to sort out her thoughts.

She didn't like what her mother said. She seemed to think that Brittany and Santana weren't "meant to be." Whatever. She can think what she wants, but Santana knows that Brittany is the only one who will ever hold her heart.

Still, that didn't totally help her situation. But despite what everyone keeps saying, she knows that she could definitely focus on her school work while helping Brittany through her senior year. You know why? 'Cause she was Santana freaking Lopez. That's why. And wherever Brittany wants to go after her own graduation, Santana will follow her. She doesn't care if she has to drop out of school, she'd do anything to make her girlfriend happy. She'd follow that girl to the moon and back.

With her mind made up, Santana shifted her focus to organizing her room, and tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

* * *

Brittany knew she wasn't the brightest Crayon in the box. She'd been told many times. But just because she wasn't book smart, didn't mean that Brittany was oblivious to the decision she had to make about her and Santana.

She didn't want to go to Louisville next year. It seemed like a nice place and she wished that she wanted to go to make Santana happy, but she didn't. She wanted to be a dancer. No college, just dancing. Maybe she'd go to Los Angeles, Or New York. She had a year to decide these things.

But Santana... well that was a more urgent matter. She couldn't expect to have her girlfriend help her throughout her entire senior year, while still focusing on her own work. She loved her too much for that.

What options does that leave her with? Break up with Santana? She could barely stand the thought. They were supposed to be together forever. Everyone knew it. But she had to figure out a way to keep Santana focused solely on her own work because, well, it really was her future. What kind of girlfriend would Brittany be if she hindered Santana in any way?

With a million different thoughts running through Brittany's mind, she opened up her laptop and searched for cat videos, hoping to lighten her mood for graduation tomorrow.

* * *

Santana studied her reflection in the mirror, making sure her red robes and cap were perfect. She couldn't believe it. Graduation. She'd smiled as she thought about how far she'd come throughout her four years at McKinley. She went from being an insecure, in-the-closet Quinn-minion to kissing her girlfriend whenever and wherever, not caring who would see. Not to mention, that she was both a Cheerio and Glee Club National Champion.

Yup, she'd come pretty far. Still smiling, she checked her appearance one last time before she headed downstairs to take the obligatory graduation day pictures for her parents.

Her father smiled down at her, with wrinkles forming around his misty brown eyes.

"Papi, please don't cry," Santana said while enveloping him in a hug.

"We're just so proud of everything you've become, mija. I can't imagine what we'll be like on your first day of college." Santana knew that her mother meant it to be a sweet sentiment, but she wasn't into all this overly-parental-sappy stuff and thinking about college made her uneasy.

The Lopez family loaded up into their car, and Santana though about how she was going to face the last day she would ever enter William McKinley High School.

Well, at least until next year when Brittany graduates.

And also class reunions.

Whatever.

* * *

Graduation was a grand affair. Well, as grand as it could be for a high school in Lima. Music was playing loudly and everyone was cheering- the way a celebration should be.

When Principal Figgins announced "Santana Lopez", she strutted out of those curtains in a way only Santana could. She immediately spotted Brittany, and winked at her as she made her way around the stage, pausing to hug the adorable blonde and whisper "I love you" in her ear. When she was handed her diploma, she moved her tassel and in that moment felt the weight of what was happening. Her eyes started to cloud with tears of happiness as she made her way to stand in the middle of the stage with her classmates. The only reason the tears didn't spill over was because she knew the moment would be so much sweeter if Brittany were graduating along with her.

When all the diplomas had been handed out, all of the seniors threw off their caps, and hugged each other in celebration of one of their life's greatest accomplishments. Santana hugged Quinn, and even Mercedes and Rachel as they all promised to keep in touch. Throughout the chaotic happiness going on, Santana was oblivious to Brittany standing in the audience with a small, sad smile on her face, waiting until Santana came down from the stage to celebrate with her.

Almost immediately, Santana looked in Brittany's direction before sprinting down the stage's steps and greeting her girlfriend by sticking out her hand for the blonde to take. With their hands firmly intertwined, Santana led Brittany up onstage, before dipping her back and giving her a mind-blowingly sweet and passionate kiss in front of everyone's friends and family. Santana nipped at the blonde's bottom lip briefly before pulling back, causing her to giggle. She looked deep into her girlfriends crystal blue eyes, and saw every heightened emotion she felt staring back at her.

"I love you so much, Britt," Santana said with such honesty in her voice that made Brittany tear up.

"I love you, too, San. So much." Brittany leaned down to peck her girlfriend on the cheek, eliciting a blush from the Latina. They got lost in each other's gaze, completely oblivious to the hundreds of people around them. Santana stuck out her pinkie.

"Forever?" Santana asked. Brittany grasped the smaller girl's pinkie firmly in her own.

"Forever," Brittany replied. As they made their way off the stage to Santana's family, and she saw how proud they looked, Brittany's mood was dampened by the realization of what she had to do.

She really hoped Santana meant it when she said forever.

Because now they were about to enter into the rough territory that comes hand in hand with unconditional love.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please please REVIEW! It really makes my day. And I know, as a hardcore FanFiction reader myself, most of the time I don't feel like leaving a review, but if you could just leave a smiley or anything, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So so sorry about the wait! This chapter is extra fluffy to make up for it! I know that these chapters aren't very long, but that's just the way I write. c: Hope you enjoy! More reviews motivate me to write so tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Present

Summer break was one of the greatest times in Santana's life. Sure, her and Brittany continuously avoided the inevitable future like the plague, but both girls had been determined to make that summer their best. At least until they had to face reality.

The two girls did everything you're supposed to do with those few months in between school terms. They went on _many_ dates, most planned by Santana. She would never ever admit her romantic side to anyone else, though. Only for a certain beautiful blonde.

Santana's heart clenched painfully as she remembered her almost-picturesque summer. She should be able to smile about her memories. She should have Brittany in the passenger side of her car right now as she headed off to start her future. But she can't. And she didn't.

_How can it even be called a future if it doesn't include her?_

The Latina's thoughts continued as she made her way out of Lima, each mile taking her away from the only place she wanted to be.

* * *

Summer

Santana had been lying in her bed for awhile now, having just woken up. School had been out for around a week now. She hadn't been able to spend much time with her favorite blonde recently, but hopefully that would change today. Finally she decided it was time to face the day ahead of her and get up. She pulled herself up from the bed, stepping onto the hardwood floor, and trudging downstairs for breakfast. Her parents were already at work by now, so the Latina had the house to herself.

As she made her way into the kitchen, she poured herself some cereal before checking her phone for any messages she may have gotten while she was asleep. She was surprised to find two new messages.

**Hey S! Just lettin ya know that I made it to New Haven. Thanks for coming with me to the airport. I might miss you already. Shh, don't tell Rach. ;) Talk to ya soon! xoxo - Q**

Santana smiled fondly at the blonde's message, before typing out a reply.

**Q! I knew ya couldn't resist this. ;) Better not let little Gay Berry know that tho! And I might miss ya too, Q. Make sure Rachel takes care of you, or I'll go all Lima Heights on your sorry girlfriend's ass. Love ya. - S**

She sends her reply and then checks the other message, causing happiness to swell within her when she sees it's from Brittany.

**Sanny, I miss you. I think Lord Tubbington does too, but he's too shy to admit it. Text me back! Love, Britt3**

The Latina giggles at her girlfriend's antics. And she could never help but notice that Brittany refrains from using text speak, claiming that it's a language for robots, not for humans. Santana obviously missed her too, but she wanted to do something more fun than going to Breadstix or watching a movie with the blonde.

**I miss you too, B. A lot. How about I pick you up later? Around 6:00? I have an amazing date for us planned, babe. I love you. - S**

She re-read the message before hitting send, receiving a reply a few minutes later.

**Yay! Love you, San! See you later! Love, Britt3**

The Latina closed her phone after reading her message, then began thinking about everything she would need for tonight. She wanted to make tonight special, though she wasn't really sure why. Maybe it was because a part of her was afraid that they wouldn't have many dates left. Dismissing the thought, Santana threw her bowl in the sink and rushed upstairs to her room to plan out the first of many perfect nights for her girl.

* * *

Santana pulled up into Brittany's driveway at just a few minutes before 6:00, never one to be late. As she stepped out of her car, she straightened out her teal, free-flowing summer dress that ended just above her knee- the perfect outfit for a picnic-date in the park. She wore light make-up, and her hair was curled into meticulous waves that fell down her shoulders. _I look _damn _good_, she thought to herself.

She walked up to the blonde's door, carrying a single red rose as she went. She knocked a few times the door opened to reveal who will always be the most beautiful person in the world. Not to mention, she looked especially stunning in her tight, black and white dress that stopped mid-thigh on legs that seemed to go on forever. Much like the brunette, she was wearing light make-up but her hair was instead perfectly straightened.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Britt," Santana stated honestly, looking straight into the blonde's deep blue eyes as she handed her the rose. Brittany blushed deeply at the compliment.

"Not as gorgeous as you are tonight, San." The girls shared shy smiles before Santana reached out her hand for the taller girl to take, leading them to her car. She opened the blonde's door, making sure she was all the way in before shutting it and heading to her own side.

After she started the car and pulled out of Brittany's driveway, they spent a few minutes in comfortable silence. Santana could see that the blonde started almost bouncing up and down in her seat in excitement.

"What's up, B?" The blonde finally stopped bouncing before turning her gaze to her girlfriend with her response.

"Where are we going?" She all but yelled.

"I can't tell you Britt! It's a surprise!" Brittany's signature pout formed on her face at the Latina's words.

"Can I have a hint?"

"Nope." The blonde sighed dramatically before something caught her eye in the back seat.

"Sanny is that a picnic basket?" _Damn._

"Maybe...," the Latina drew out but she couldn't contain her chuckle after seeing the expression of pure excitement on her girlfriend's face. She put her hand on the blonde's thigh, stopping her elated bouncing. When she finally got to the park, she opened up her own door before quickly making her way over to help Brittany out.

"Close your eyes, Britt."

"San where are we?"

"You'll see in a second, babe." Santana took her girlfriend's hand as she led them away from the main part of the park and into the woods. When she arrived at her destination, her heart started to beat in anticipation, hoping the blonde would enjoy their date.

"Alright, open your eyes." Santana whispered, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence that the meadow brought. She kept her eyes on Brittany's face, waiting to see her reaction.

Santana definitely wasn't disappointed.

"San...," Brittany started, her face glowing with excitement and wonder. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen." She was still staring at the vast meadow before her.

"It's nice, but it hardly compares to you," Santana stated without thinking, her eyes still soaking up the blonde's reaction. She blushed deeply in realization of what she said.

"Sappy, huh? I like it," Brittany said with a playful grin as she nudged her girlfriend's side.

"All right, enough of this sappy stuff. Let's get this picnic started!"

Santana had planned out everything perfectly. And she was ecstatic with how amazing everything was going; not that she expected anything bad to happen. Things with her and Brittany had just seemed a little off since graduation, but she was more than happy to put all that confusion behind her for tonight.

She brought all of the blonde's favorites: PB&J sandwiches, potato chips, and lemonade. They chatted happily while they ate. Brittany did most of the talking while Santana listened in equal parts amusement and adoration.

_I could stay here for hours._

And they did. Completely caught up in their own little bubble, they managed to stay there all day, just barely noting the quickly fading sunlight.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah?"

"It's getting dark." Santana looked up in surprise.

"Damn, it is. Should we head back home?"

"I don't wanna," the blonde said with a pout. Santana looked at her with a grin.

"Then let's don't." The Latina shifted herself on the blanket they had laid out so that she was lying down. She patted the spot next to her, signaling the blonde to join. Brittany eagerly accepted, laying her head on the smaller girl's chest. Santana stroked through her girlfriend's hair absentmindedly, basking in the perfection of the moment she was in. They laid there silently for awhile. Watching the stars and listening to one another's breathing. Brittany moved her head to catch Santana's gaze.

"San?"

"Yeah, Britt?" The blonde moved her head back to her on Santana's chest again.

"Today is one of my most favorite days ever." Santana blushed at the comment.

"I love you, " the Latina said with raw honesty. Brittany turned to look up at her again.

"More than...?" The blonde started. Santana chuckled when she caught the blonde's intentions.

"More than ducks and rainbows, Britt" she whispered with a smile before kissing the top of the blonde's head. Brittany looked at her with pure adoration. The sheer love the two had for one another was enough to fill the entire meadow.

"I love you too, Sanny," Brittany whispered back before meeting Santana's lips with her own. Santana then deepened the kiss, causing both girls to, again, get lost in their own little world.

They never wanted to be found.

* * *

**Please, please REVIEW! :D**


End file.
